


Thunder

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apples of Idunn, Arranged Marriage, Asgardians - Freeform, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, HUGE Canon Divergence, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Omega Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Praise Kink, Protective Thor, Smut, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Thor, so this isn't the hotheaded and impetuous thor from the first movie, we're going with thor getting his shit together much earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: The only reason Tony was at a bar, shot glass in hand, was to void the contract Howard was trying to force on him. Tony would like to see him explain how Tony had violated one of the more important clauses of the contract when Tony walked in reeking of an Alpha who wasn't the one he was supposed to mate.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my rare pair for Marvel. I couldn't resist trying my hand at writing it since there are so few fics and this idea worked best with Thor/Tony.
> 
> I was a bit torn between multiple ideas for my next WinterIron fic but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I might also have a thing about giving Tony super powered guys. It's a problem that isn't really a problem.
> 
> The title is from 'Thunder' by Imagine Dragons because I was listening to it while I wrote this. It's the best Thor song I've found.

Tony’s first goal of the night was getting drunk. Right now he was unquestionably on his way to delightful, fuzzy and distant _everything_ in an effort to forget exactly what Howard was in the process of doing to him. Tony threw back a shot and savored the warm feeling pooling in his gut. He’d just started but he didn’t have any intention of slowing.

He knew this wasn’t safe, so far from it, but he didn’t care. Howard was giving him away like some kind of object. Why should he care?

No one had made a move on him yet and he was confident, though that could be the alcohol, that his temporary scent blockers would hold and everyone in the bar would remain ignorant to the fact that there was an unmated Omega within their midst.

Then big, blond and ridiculously gorgeous took a seat next to him.

 _Not fair_ his mind distantly whined as Tony idly took in the far too handsome and delicious smelling Alpha taking up a seat next to him. The Alpha was dressed as though he’d just left a gathering. Tony took in the almost burgundy colored jacket over a grey shirt. Dark pants covered strong legs and Tony swallowed.

Tony wasn’t usually one for long hair on an Alpha, wasn’t really one for Alphas at all, but the Alpha built like a brick shithouse made it look effortlessly attractive. He’d been trying to find someone for tonight, someone to take the virginity his fath—Howard, that bastard didn’t deserve the title, was in the process of trying to sell to some important Alpha Tony had never met.

It would be the ultimate _fuck you_ to his old man if Tony came back from tonight reeking of an unknown Alpha, dripping their come and loose from their knot, when Howard was promising an untouched and unknotted Omega. The scent blockers were for his protection as he scoped out the bar and downed some liquid courage to ensure his worry about being under an Alpha was as distant as possible.

Tony tapped the bar, forcing his attention to the Alpha manning the bar, as his shot was refilled and then the Alpha next to him was steadily draining a fucking tankard of his own chosen drink. He blinked and blinked again when another was placed before the Alpha. It disappeared just as fast as the first without a single sign that it had done anything to the Alpha drinking it.

_Fuck why was that ridiculously hot?_

“Where is your Alpha, little one?” the voice was rich, cultured and very obviously not from around there.

Little one?

Tony narrowed his eyes, “I am twenty-two. I am _not_ little.” That last statement seemed ridiculous considering the impossible size of the Alpha next to him and Tony realized everyone, or most everyone, was probably little in comparison. Then he moved on to the most worrying part of the question. “Why would I have an Alpha?” he tilted his chin and didn’t show an ounce of submission. Tony might have been thinking about this particular Alpha being the one to pin him down and knot him for the first time but he wasn’t admitting anything yet.

Bright, piercing blue eyes regarded him. “Forgive me. I am not used to seeing unmated Omegas in such places without an Alpha or Beta accompanying them.”

“I’m not an Omega.” That statement defeated the whole purpose of finding an Alpha and getting knotted. Alphas preferred Omegas especially considering they were not as plentiful as Betas and Alphas.

He met the Alpha’s stare only to notice there was amusement in those blue eyes and Tony mentally bristled. The alcohol buzzing through him wasn’t helping and Tony knew he wasn’t putting off the insulted reaction needed for the supposed insult he was claiming. Slowly the Alpha leaned close and took in a slow, deep breath as though savoring his scent and Tony watched Alpha red flash through the clear blue. “Your tempting scent says otherwise, _little one_.” Lips curled with amusement on the words ‘little one’.

Tony tensed.

“There is nothing wrong with it.” the Alpha continued, “Omegas are rare. They are to be worshipped and treasured. Omegas are precious creatures meant to be loved and spoiled.” It was said as though it was an unquestionable fact. It wasn’t what Tony had been told or led to believe. Society thought of Omegas as warm holes, fertile wombs and breakable little things that needed to obey their Alpha. They were easily and effortlessly traded for position and power and wealth.

Pretty little objects in a society that held Alphas in high esteem without those very Alphas needing to earn the right.

He was _not_ breakable and he was certainly more than the pleasure he could give or the children he could birth. Tony didn’t want to think about the contract being signed even as he sat in a bar steadily getting drunker.

“Not my experience, blondie.”

“Thor.”

Tony blinked. “Thor?”

“My name, little one.”

“Tony.” He titled his chin again in defiance, “Not little one.”

“ _Tony_.” Thor’s lips curled and Tony watched as the Alpha seemed to weigh the name, almost savoring it, as he nodded. “Why are you in such a place? Surely there are far more pleasurable things you could be doing instead of drinking alone.”

He fiddled with the shot glass resting on the bar top, fingers idly moving over the cool glass, as he breathed in the spiced scent of the Alpha next to him. It was almost exotic and Tony pondered over that. Most Alphas had a similar, underlying kind of scent that identified them as _Alpha_ and not Beta or Omega but this Alpha had a far different twang to his scent and Tony kind of wanted to press right into it.

Tony shook it off. He was made of stronger stuff. Stark men were made of iron. His father had made sure that was beaten into him over the years. It had only gotten worse with the Omega presentation. At least until recently when Howard had seen worth in it.

“Why are you here?” he asked instead.

It only seemed to earn him a bit more amusement but the Alpha didn’t press. That reaction was refreshing. Alphas never seemed to take that kind of response well but this one didn’t seem to care. Instead he found Tony amusing. It was better than infuriating like most found him. Tony mentally shoved that thought aside and focused on waiting out the answer. He knew Thor wasn’t from around there.

Part of him itched to abandon this reckless plan and tinker in his workshop.

“My family is in the middle of negotiations.”

Tony nodded, “Seems like everyone is in the middle of negotiations lately.” The words were muttered lowly.

“And yourself?”

Tony flicked his eyes over the Alpha next to him, caught the hint of arousal and interest in Thor’s scent, before pushing forward recklessly. Howard would have a conniption if he could see Tony now. He wondered if Thor’s family wasn’t one of the families currently hashing out weapons contracts with Howard and SI. It would make things far more amusing if he managed to let one of Howard’s future partners, or at least their son, fuck him when Howard was trying to mate him to someone else.

“Looking for a good time.” Sometimes Tony threw caution and subtlety to the wind and other times he launched them into space. Thor seemed the most interesting option and Tony had always believed that sometimes you needed to hit the ground running.

He let his voice drop low. Tony glanced up at Thor from under his eyelashes. It was a cheap move, an even cheaper trick, but he’d watched it work on plenty of Alphas both on TV and in real life. It was ridiculous how a hint of submission and interest from an Omega could turn an Alpha’s head so effortlessly.

“Interested?”

Arousal seemed to increase in Thor’s heady scent at Tony’s question. Tony caught Alpha red lingering in Thor’s eyes and mentally preened. This might be the first Alpha he’d ever propositioned, the first he’d tried to flirt with seriously, but he hadn’t expected the warmth of pleasure to curl inside his gut at the obvious arousal. He watched blue eyes move over him, lingering several times, before lazily moving back up.

_Bingo_

At least the Alpha he’d found was drop dead gorgeous, muscled and smelled perfect. It was a bonus he didn’t seem like a colossal asshole like most Alphas Tony had unfortunately been around over the years.

Tony wasn’t expecting the Alpha to take him back to one of the nicest hotels in New York but he allowed the large, warm hand on the small of his back to guide him as he stepped into the room with Thor. It was decadent but Tony was used to decadence. He was used to extravagance and wealth. It was nothing to him and judging by the way Thor didn’t seem to notice any of it, seemed completely comfortable surrounded by it, Tony realized that Thor was clearly in the same boat.

The bed was huge but Tony didn’t have much time to linger on it. Instead Thor drew him in, hands strong and pulling him close so their bodies were pulled flush together, to press their lips together. The Alpha had to bend and Tony was on his toes to meet Thor’s kiss. It was possessive, warm and effortlessly controlling. Tony’s hackles didn’t rise at the obvious strength and control in every line of Thor’s body, in every second of his kiss.

Instead he melted into Thor’s touch with a soft whine.

This was different. It was different from Betas and other Omegas.

Something about Thor spoke of safety, care and an attentiveness that Tony couldn’t help but respond to. It was freeing to just give in and let someone else take care of him.

A soft little whine escaped him and embarrassment colored his cheeks but Thor seemed pleased judging by the rumble of contentment and the deepening of his kiss. Tony tried to match his enthusiasm, trembling and sighing with Thor’s sure touches, as Thor broke the kiss to trail a path down his neck. Without thought Tony tilted his head and Thor rewarded him. He sucked lazily at the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, marking Tony in an impermanent way.

Tony’s cock ached, his body burned with arousal and Tony could feel how soaked he was after one possessive kiss. He took a shaky breath and could instantly tell that the scent blockers had faded with the rush of his pheromones.

Hands roamed up and down his side, slid down to cup his ass and squeeze, before moving up and hauling his shirt along the way. Tony raised his arms without thought, watched Thor toss it carelessly away, before resuming. The Alpha kissed, touched and teased until Tony’s legs were trembling, his cheeks were flushed and soft needy sounds were tumbling from his lips all the while his clothing was stripped away.

Thor stepped back and his clothing was quick to join Tony’s, just as mussed and discarded on the floor with a casual kind of carelessness, before he returned to press along Tony’s own naked body. Warm, solid muscle rested warm against him and Tony could feel how big Thor was. He was more than sure Thor was far above average and a tiny part of him, the part that trembled and shied from letting an Alpha so close, wondered how it was expected to fit.

He’d gape for days after the knot a cock like that would surely produce.

Large hands gripped him and Tony felt himself lifted, his legs wrapping around Thor’s trim waist on instinct, while the Alpha effortlessly carried him towards the bed. “Holy shit.” He breathed out, eyes wide and arousal surging. Tony could feel how the knowledge of Thor’s strength had his hole flooding with slick and his pheromones were now attempting to saturate the air. Thor’s own pheromones had him dizzy, eager and desperate to present.

His back hit the soft sheets as Thor followed him down. Tony twisted under the weight of the Alpha. Thor rested between his legs, rutting up against him and moaning, while Tony’s fingers clung to the thick cover beneath him.

“Please.” He didn’t even really know what he was begging for but Tony _knew_ Thor would know. The Alpha would know what he needed; every single instinct inside of him was screaming it. A warm, fond chuckle and an equally warm kiss brushed the skin below his ear in response. Tony shuddered. His eyes hooded and his breathing hitched in his chest. “Please, Thor, _please_.”

This was beyond pissing Howard off now.

This needed to be his choice and not Howard’s.

Tony _needed_ to feel an Alpha buried inside of him, he needed to be caught on a knot and stuffed full of Thor’s cock. He needed it more than anything and Tony let himself tumble into sensation, into suppressed and denied instinct, as Thor kissed the skin over his racing pulse before pulling back. The second that warm body was no longer pinning him down Tony was quick to roll over and shift on the mattress, right into the middle, so he could present.

He’d never presented but his instincts guided him.

His ass was raised high in offering, slick wet and naturally loose from his arousal, as his heated face pressed into the cool sheets.

Thor helped him into the position he preferred, spreading Tony’s legs and pressing his back until his spine was curved. “Beautiful.” The word was breathed with reverence, “Such a beautiful, eager Omega.” Tony’s eyes clenched shut at the praise that warmed him up and had him wanting desperately to keep pleasing the gorgeous blond Alpha behind him. Thor’s hands moved over his body, traced along his spine and reached his ass to spread his cheeks wide. Tony had never been more exposed as Thor’s breath ghosted over his slick soaked hole. “Look how wet and open you are for me, little one.”

Tony wanted to protest, opened his mouth to do it, but two fingers sinking into him stole his ability to say a word.

“You’re being so good for me, Tony.” Lips brushed against him. “A beautiful little treasure. Let me spoil you.”

“I’ve never—”

“Shhhh.” Thor breathed, “I will be careful, Tony. I will not mistreat this gift you’re giving me.”

Thor’s fingers pumped and twisted. They spread out to stretch him and curled until they brushed Tony’s prostate. White hot pleasure shot through him and Tony moaned at the sensation of fingers rubbing relentlessly against his prostate until he came with a broken, hitching sound that didn’t sound human. Everything in him tensed and then released. He drifted on the pleasure, on the feeling of three fingers now effortlessly moving through his slick soaked channel, until they slipped free.

“There we go.” Thor breathed as he shifted behind him. Tony could feel the heat pouring off of Thor’s skin and where Thor’s knees pressed up against the inside of Tony’s to keep them spread. “I’m blessed to have found you tonight. If only I could keep you.”

Then Thor’s cock, the impossibly thick head of it, pushed into him and started to sink inside. Tony panted and whined, shaking and jerking, as inch by inch Thor sunk into him. His hole spread wide to accommodate the thickness of Thor’s cock. Tony felt like his body was being split open and stuffed full.

The burn and stretch, the blissful feeling of being filled by an Alpha for the first time, had him floating on endorphins and breathlessly lost to sensation.

Outside a low rumble of thunder started. Lightning chased itself across the sky and lit the room in quick little flashes.

Thor groaned lowly and a quick, sudden snap of his hips had him buried balls deep inside of Tony’s ass. Tony’s fingers knotted in the sheets as Thor draped over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“It’s almost as though I’ve died and gone to Valhalla.” Tony whined in response as Thor rolled his powerful hips back until only the tip of his cock remained caught inside of Tony and as Tony’s breath caught Thor thrust back in.

Lightning danced, lighting up the room, before thunder rumbled.

“Fuck.” The word burst out of him at the spike of pleasure. “ _Thor_.”

Large hands gripped his hips and, as though he’d been waiting, Thor started to pound into him. There was nothing Tony could do but grip the sheets and will his body to maintain the proper position as Thor rapidly pistoned into him.

The sound of the Alpha’s cock plowing through his slick soaked hole and the ringing slap of skin against skin was obscene as it filled the room. Tony could barely hear it past the embarrassing whines, whimpers, moans and gasps Thor was fucking out of him.

He could barely hear the words Thor breathed out, praises and surprisingly sweet words, as he lost himself to the quick, hard pace of Thor pounding into him.

Outside the window a storm raged.

Tony shoved back, ass clenching rhythmically in an attempt to lock on Thor’s growing knot, as pleasure kept bursting across his nerves. It warmed his gut, twisted inside and spread through him to the point he had been reduced to nothing but wordless sounds of enjoyment.

It was easy to lose himself to the feeling of being fucked. The pleasure was overwhelming, the hands on him grounding and right, as the combination of their pheromones played along his senses.

His mouth fell open as he struggled to focus.

He wondered if it was possible to die from pleasure because Thor was nailing his prostate on every single thrust and Tony had never been strung out on a building orgasm like this. Fake Alpha cocks and knots had nothing on the real thing or the feeling of a warm hand gripping the back of his neck just right.

It seemed impossible for Thor to last this long without a sign of his knot but as Thor’s thrusts switched to into long and deep thrusts Tony finally felt it. Thor’s knot caught and tugged on his hole, threatening to catch, as Tony’s breathing turned ragged and Tony was sure people several floors down could hear him.

Thor slammed up against him, grinding as a low growl rumbled through his chest. Tony could feel Thor’s growing knot push past the resistance of his rim and sink in, catching and swelling, before it started to push against the sensitive walls of his hole.

He came, for the second time, with a wail as thunder boomed and seemed to rattle the windows.

Tony was loose, pliant and fucked out underneath Thor as the Alpha lazily rocked up against his ass. Soft, pleased rumbles vibrated against Tony’s body where they were pressed together.

In that moment Tony wasn’t sure why he’d ever worried about letting an Alpha knot him. He felt blissed out and content.

“Sweet little one.” Thor’s hand seemed to pet him as it stroked against his trembling muscles. “I have not felt such pleasure in a long time.”

He mentally preened at the compliment.

Tony couldn’t have moved from his spot underneath Thor if his life depended on it. A few seconds passed before Thor turned him so they were on their sides, legs tangled and bodies locked together, while a warm hand stroked against his flat stomach.

Theoretically he knew Alphas loved thinking about breeding Omegas and it seemed that while Thor didn’t speak of it during sex he was more than likely thinking about it as he stroked Tony’s stomach and pumped his release inside.

But Tony wasn’t in Heat and he didn’t have anything to worry about.

As they lay there Tony could feel the way his inner muscles had taken to greedily milking Thor’s knot. Everything about him biologically was wired and designed to encourage breeding, to give pleasure and satisfaction.

The storm that had raged seemed to have calmed to a low rumble that occasionally shattered the stillness of the room.

Tony could only hope, if this didn’t succeed in ruining Howard’s contract, that his Alpha treated him half as good as Thor did. He basked in the whispered praises, the soft touches and the press of lips against his overwarm skin.

It felt nice.

Tony felt every bit as treasured and precious as Thor had spoken of in the bar.

He let himself drift, whining when Thor would grind up against him and warmth would pulse inside of him, until Thor shifted them and Tony was once more laid out underneath him.

Thor shifted, knot tugging, as he tested it and with a broken whine Tony felt it pop free. Slowly Thor pulled out and Tony whimpered at the drag of Thor’s softening cock against his sensitive rim.

“Shhhh, sweet one.” The mattress shifted and Tony heard him moving around. A glance over had Tony staring at something out of a fantasy novel.

_Was that gold?_

The cold metal pressed against his loose and sloppy hole, popped past the ring of muscle, before it settled inside and kept Thor’s release from escaping. Tony blinked lazily, floating on the lingering high of Alpha pheromones and his own endorphins, while Thor walked completely naked from the room and returned minutes later with a washcloth.

It was warm and wet as it moved over his skin softly, cleaning up the mess, before Thor turned him over and cleaned his belly. He didn’t complain as Thor effortlessly lifted him and pulled back the thick top cover revealing mercifully dry sheets beneath. The soiled cover ended up in a heap on the floor.

Tony sighed when Thor easily moved him under the covers, climbing in after and then Tony was once more pulled back against a solid chest.

“Sleep, little one.”

“Not little, Point Break.” He had never slipped into sleep so easily. Muscles pliant, ass plugged and body wrapped in warm Alpha it took nothing to fall asleep.

* * *

Tony winced as he walked up the steps of his parents’ house. He was wearing yesterday’s clothing, stunk of Alpha and still had a plug resting snug in his ass. A plug that was keeping _two_ knots worth of Alpha come locked inside because after he’d returned from the bathroom that morning Thor had happily hauled him back onto the bed for a repeat of the night before.

It seemed silent as he slipped inside and breathed a sigh of relief.

So far so good.

He winced again as he walked further in. Tony wished he had stopped and grabbed something to eat because he didn’t want to chance running into Jarvis. Tony was completely fine disappointing Howard but he hated disappointing Jarvis.

“Anthony.”

Tony’s breathing stopped and his muscles tensed. Well he’d wanted to piss Howard off. He was about to see the fruits of his very enjoyable endeavors. He should have taken an even longer route this morning. The extra twenty minutes didn’t seem to have done him any favors.

“You’ve kept us waiting.” The tone was full of disapproval. “You’re lucky your future Alpha arrived only ten minutes before you.”

Howard closed the distance between them and Tony watched his nostrils flare. Fury, bright and raging, filled his eyes and Tony took a step back the same instant Howard’s hand closed around Tony’s wrist in a vice-like grip.

“You _dare_ to do this to me?” the words were hissed with venom. Tony could smell the anger coming off of the Alpha in front of him and it made him want to whine, to offer his neck and submit.

He shoved the feeling back and tensed instead. Tony was _never_ going to do that for this man masquerading as a parent. A poor excuse for a parent if anything.

“I _promised_ them an Omega untouched by Alphas. The doctor confirmed only yesterday morning that you had never been knotted outside of toys.”

Tony knew his body chemistry would have changed if he had and it would have shown up in the test. The test Howard had needed for the contract.

His results would have changed after last night.

Tony tugged and tried to free himself from Howard’s grip. “Guess I’m used goods.” He snarled back, forcing his own anger up and to the front. “Looks like you’re going to have to break the contract.”

He yanked harder.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” now he was right in Tony’s face and Tony tensed further. “This is beyond you. It’s beyond me.”

“It’s a mating contract!” the words burst out, “They’re broken all of the time!”

He knew three classmates who had contracts broken. It wasn’t unheard of and Tony fully intended to keep breaking them. That was, after all, his goal last night. To break the first one.

“This is a matter of global security, Anthony. You foolish _Omega_.” Omega was spat like a curse and Tony narrowed his eyes. He hated how Howard treated him less than because of a silly thing like his orientation. Tony knew he was ten times smarter than his father. It was a fact that Howard hated with a passion.

“Global?” he scoffed, “Is he a military contact of yours? Some foreign leader?”

Tony shuddered mentally at the thought of being given to some old and rich Alpha who thought himself better than everyone else. That would be an Alpha who would only want him for pleasure and children. “You’ve managed to insult royalty, Anthony. The ruling family of a whole realm.”

Royalty?

Realm?

What the fuck was he talking about?

“Are you drunk?” the question was out before he could think about it and Tony tensed, expecting a hit, but Howard held himself back.

“Ever since Shield started looking into the cube I pulled out of the ocean we have been in steady contact with Asgard.” The words his father was saying made no sense. _Is he having a stroke?_ “Our family is widely regarded as the most wealthy and influential on the planet. It was luck, in this one instance, that you were born an Omega and that I helped establish Shield. You were supposed to help ensure an alliance between Earth and Asgard.”

Howard tugged him along muttering angrily.

Asgard

Asgard

Asgard

Where had he heard that before?

Tony’s mind tumbled and tripped, sifting through far too much information for the average person. Mythology. It was from Norse mythology but it was impossible. Those were Norse _myths_.

It was called Norse mythology for a reason. It wasn’t fact or history. It was myth.

He tuned back in as Howard pushed the door open to his study and hauled Tony inside where a group of Alphas sat comfortably in chairs Howard usually offered to business partners.

“I’m sorry—”

Howard was cut off as one of the Alphas turned and Tony stared into Thor’s bright blue eyes. The Alpha was up and grinning, pleasure and satisfaction filling his features, as Tony continued to stare. His lips parted in shock.

“Tony!” Thor’s voice practically boomed in the otherwise still room and Tony could see the other two Alphas, one a clearly older Alpha and the other a dark haired male similar to Thor’s age, watching the exchange. “I had not thought I would see you again. The Norns have truly blessed me this day.”

“You know Prince Thor?” Howard’s hand spasmed where it was still curled around Tony’s wrist. The shock was more than obvious in his tone.

Prince Thor

_Holy shit I picked up a Prince in a bar?_

“I met him last night.” Tony could feel the gazes of the two Alphas with Thor sharpen and he could see the way they caught the lingering scent of Alpha clinging to Tony. Tony watched as the dark haired Alpha smirked, wicked amusement clear in his gaze, while the older Alpha sighed as though this was almost expected.

“Thor.” The tone was that of a disapproving parent. Tony tried not to stare at the eye patch. “You are lucky you chose Anthony for your companion last night instead of another. We have been in the midst of negotiations with Midgard for months.”

Tony stepped away from his father and didn’t flinch when Thor closed the distance, drawing him in close, as the familiar and even comforting scent of the Alpha flooded his senses. It felt nice to have Thor almost anchoring him after the disaster in the hallway with his father and the anxiety about a mating contract looming over his head.

“You assured us your son was untouched by an Alpha.”

Tony held back a wince at the searching tone but it wasn’t his father who answered. “He was untouched by an Alpha until last night.” Thor’s hold was still very secure but as they spoke around him, Thor a warm and solid presence next to him, Tony’s mind started clicking everything into place.

Thor

Valhalla

Realm

Asgard

Global security

The unexpected thunderstorm that cropped up while they were having sex.

It was impossible. It had to be impossible. Tony listened to Howard address the others as King Odin and Prince Loki. “Since my foolish son took young Anthony’s purity the contract still holds for Asgard.” There was a brief pause, “Unless you are disagreeable?”

Howard couldn’t get rid of him faster if he was on fire. Tony was almost in awe at how quick Howard was to explain the contract was still very much in place. That it was completely fine as Thor had been the Alpha in question.

“Are you pleased with your intended Omega, Thor?” _Odin_ , these Alphas were _gods_ , asked Thor.

The God of Thunder

Tony had been fucked and knotted, twice, by the God of Thunder.

He felt a bit like he’d been hit upside the head with a fucking two-by-four. How was this his life? As he shifted on his feet he was suddenly reminded of the fact that he was currently plugged and full of the come of a god.

In a room with three of them and his father. The scent would be undeniable. If he had more shame he would have been red.

“I am, Father.” It was more than obvious in his tone and Tony relaxed. He had hoped the Alpha he might get stuck with was like Thor and now it turned out the Alpha he had been promised to, was in fact, Thor himself.

Odin reached out and clasped Howard’s hand in a firm shake.

While they spoke Tony found himself guided back towards the chair Thor had occupied and within seconds he had been pulled onto Thor’s lap. A warm, strong arm curled around his waist. Tony barely bit back a groan at the feeling of his plugged ass, still sore from being fucked and knotted twice, pressed against Thor’s lap.

“I have a gift for you, Tony.”

It was gold.

Tony blinked at the golden apple Thor picked up and held out for him. He tuned Howard and Odin out, ignored Loki who was practically leering at him, to focus on the golden apple he’d closed his hand around.

It felt like a normal apple.

His fingers curled around it. Tony slowly turned it over in his hand, gazing at it and trying to figure out how it was gold but didn’t feel like gold. _Asgard_ he mentally reminded himself as Thor’s hand rested over his and guided it towards him.

“Eat, Tony.” The words were warm where Thor’s breath ghosted against the shell of his ear. “Eat while our father’s finish their negotiations.”

The golden apple was only inches from his face and Tony hadn’t eaten anything today. Tony turned and shifted in Thor’s lap to look at him. “Did you mean what you said last night about Omegas?”

Something in him, the little voice that had connected everything, was telling him what the golden apple meant and he needed to know. He needed to know that he wasn’t being given to a liar, to an Alpha who would abuse him or mistreat him.

Thor pressed a kiss to his forehead, arm still snug and secure around him. “Of course, Tony.” Tony couldn’t hear a lie in his tone or see it in his eyes, “Omegas are to be treasured. I’m honored to have you as my Omega. My precious mate.”

The sincerity in Thor’s words had a faint flush staining his cheeks. He was used to Howard telling him he was worthless.

A waste.

A failure.

A disgrace to the Stark family because who would take a knotslut seriously at the head of SI?

“Eat, Tony.”

His teeth easily broke through the thin skin of the golden apple and a pleasingly sweet, decadent flavor burst across his taste buds. It was the single most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Tony found himself eagerly consuming the fruit while Thor’s thumb idly caressed his side where his hand had slipped just under the hem of Tony’s shirt. He’d been mildly hungry but now he felt almost ravenous.

“It seems you have gotten lucky once again, Brother.” The voice was silken as Thor took the core of what was left of the apple and placed it back in the small bag he hadn’t noticed before.

“Aye.” Tony felt warm and almost blissful as he leaned back against Thor’s chest. The apple left him feeling full and content. He could sleep for a year. Tony lazily breathed in Thor’s scent, basking in his soon-to-be Alpha’s scent, as warmth appeared to steadily travel through his body. “Rest, Tony. Idunn’s golden apple will do its job.”

As Tony’s eyes seemed to grow heavier, contentment radiating through him, his mind reminded him of where in Norse mythology he’d heard of Idunn and her golden apples. He couldn’t even muster the shock of realization that Thor had gifted him an apple to turn him into something like a god himself.

Tony felt the vibrations of Thor talking where his head rested against Thor’s chest. His Alpha was the God of Thunder. Amusement had his lips quirking. At least Howard had done one thing right.

He’d accidentally gotten Tony an Alpha so far from him it was a bit hilarious.

That wasn’t even touching on how amazing the sex had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping I did Thor and, as always, Tony justice in this fic. I couldn't get the idea of an AU where Shield fucking with the Tesseract brought Asgard's attention quicker and they struck a deal that basically built upon the idea of marrying neighboring kingdoms to form an alliance. This also messes with the timeline since Howard shouldn't be alive but what are AUs for if not to mess with the canon timeline?
> 
> Of course Tony, from such a powerful family and having an association with Shield through his father, would be the perfect Omega for an Alpha Prince of Asgard, right? Also I totally stole my own idea about the solid gold plug because why wouldn't a Prince of Asgard have a solid gold plug when he was planning on claiming an Omega?
> 
> I'm going to bounce back to WinterIron for the next one BUT I'm hoping that those of you who gave my attempt at ThunderIron a chance enjoyed my fic. Let me know what you thought about this one! I've got my fingers crossed that I didn't fuck this one up (my hope every time I write for a ship the first time).
> 
> ADDITION (12/8): I'm overwhelmed by the amazing response this fic has gotten since I posted it and the response it continues to receive. All of the sweet comments, the bookmarks and hits are beyond amazing. I love creating these little worlds and sharing them with readers. I'm humbled each time I get a notification for a comment on this fic and read another reader's thoughts (this goes for all of my fics, of course, but this is one I really wasn't sure on). THANK YOU!
> 
> Note: I do have plans to continue this particular verse. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
